1742 in poetry
:::::::— Edward Young, Night Thoughts, "Night 1" Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Jonathan Swift suffers what appears to have been a stroke, losing the ability to speak and realizing his worst fears of becoming mentally disabled. ("I shall be like that tree," he once said, "I shall die at the top.") To protect him from unscrupulous hangers on, who had begun to prey on him, Swift's closest companions had him declared of "unsound mind and memory." Works published in English Colonial America * Sarah Parsons Moorhead, "To the Reverend Mr. James Davenport on His Departure from Boston", criticizes evangelical clergyman; English Colonial AmericaBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books Great Britain * William Collins, Persian Eclogues, published anonymously; supposedly a translation (see also second edition, titled Oriental Eclogues, 1757)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Thomas Cooke, Mr. Cooke's Original Poems * Philip Francis, translator, The Odes, Epodes, and Carmen Seculare of Horace, very popular translation, published this year in Dublin (republished in 1743 in London; two more volumes, The Satires of Horace and The Epistles and Art of Poetry of Horace published 1746; see also A Poetical Translation of the Works of Horace 1747)); Irish writer published in England * James Hammond, Love Elegies, published anonymously this year, although the book states "1743", with a preface by the Earl of Chesterfield * James Merrick, The Destruction of Troy, translated from the Ancient Greek of Triphiodorus * William Shenstone, The School-Mistress, the second version, with 28 stanzas (the first version, with 12 stanzas, published in Poems 1737; final, 35-stanza version in Dodsley's Collection, Volume 1, 1748) * William Somervile, Field Sports * Sir Charles Hanbury Williams, The Country Girl: An ode, published anonymously * Edward Young, The Complaint, or, Night-Thoughts on Life, Death and Immortality: Night the First, published anonymously; Night the Second ("On Time, Death, Friendship") and Night the Third ("Narcissa")also published this year (see also Night the Fourth and Night the Fifth 1743, Night the Fifth 1743, Night the Sixth, Night the Seventh 1744, Night the Eighth, Night the Ninth 1745), a signal work by one of the Graveyard poets Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * July 1 – Georg Christoph Lichtenberg (died 1799), German writer, poet, mathematician and the first German professor of experimental physics * October 6 – Johan Herman Wessel (died 1785), Norwegian poet * December 12 – Anna Seward, called "the Swan of Lichfield", (died 1809), English poet * December 25 – Charlotte von Stein (died 1827), German member of the court at Weimar, poet and close friend of Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, on whom she was a strong influence, and Friedrich Schiller ;Also: ** year uncertain – Mary Alcock (died 1798), English poet, essayist and philanthropist ** Peter Wilhelm Hensler (died 1779), German ** Anne Hunter (died 1821), Scots poet and songwriter who wrote the lyrics to many of Haydn’s songs ** Thomas Penrose (died 1779), English poet Deaths Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 27 – Nicholas Amhurst (born 1697), English poet and political writer * July 9 – John Oldmixon (born 1673), English historian, pamphleteer, poet and critic * July 19 – William Somervile (born 1675), English poetGrun, Bernard, The Timetables of History, third edition, 1991 (original book, 1946), page 328 ;Also: * David French (poet) (born 1700), English Colonial American * François-Joseph de Beaupoil de Sainte-Aulaire (born 1643), French poet and army officer See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * Augustan poetry * Scriblerus Club Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry